Pure Chaos
*14 May 2005 *5 October 2003 Team Artail |prev = Countdown to Chaos |next = A Chaotic Day }} "Pure Chaos" is the twenty-seventh episode of the anime series, Sonic X, as well as the first episode of Season 2 and the first episode of the Chaos Saga. It first aired on 5 October 2003 and 18 September 2004 in Japan and the United States respectively. Appearances Characters: *Sonic the Hedgehog *Miles "Tails" Prower *Knuckles the Echidna *Tikal *Amy Rose *Cream the Rabbit *Cheese *E-101 Beta's Flicky *E-102 Gamma's Flicky *Big the Cat *Froggy *Chaos **Chaos 1 **Chaos 2 *Rouge the Bat *Christopher Thorndyke *Lindsey Thorndyke *Chuck Thorndyke *Mister Stewart *Ella *Police officer *President *Christina Cooper *Topaz *Doctor Eggman *Decoe *Bocoe *E-101 Beta *E-102 Gamma *E-103 Delta *E-104 Epsilon Songs Japanese version *"SONIC DRIVE" - Opening theme *"The Shining Road" - Closing theme English version *"Gotta Go Fast" - Opening theme (USA and CAN) *"Sonic X" - Opening theme (AUS, NZ and UK) *"Gotta Go Fast" (shortened) - Closing theme Plot The episode starts with Big and his pal Froggy sleeping when something falling from the sky wakes them up. Froggy hops over to the spot and sees a Chaos Emerald. Big follows and sees the Emerald as well. Then some strange blue liquid comes up behind Froggy and he swallows it. Big asks if his pal is okay and sees that Froggy has somehow grown a tail. Then he swallows the Chaos Emerald Big picked up and hops away with Big in pursuit. Meanwhile on the President's plane, he remembers what happened six months ago when Chaos Control erupted and two islands, one of them a falling Angel Island, from Sonic's world appear on the coast of Station Square. He and his advisors he has with him on board are planning to boost the economy by turning Mystic Ruins into a tourist attraction. The President then mentions that he's still worried that Dr. Eggman may strike any time soon, but one man says that he's got intelligence teams trying to find him. Rouge suggests that he may be taking a break to plan his next move. The President then asks Mr. Stewart how Sonic and the others are doing. He shows him some photos that they are doing okay. At the Thorndyke Mansion, he, Chuck, Cream and Cheese are busy having breakfast. Chuck asks if Chris could go with him to Mystic Ruins where Tails has established a workshop, but Chris declines the offer as Lindsey has something to show him, Cream, and Cheese after school. After leaving the house, Chris looks up at the sky and thinks to himself, "I know you're out there, Sonic. I sure hope you're okay." Meanwhile in a valley, Sonic is heard whistling. Elsewhere in Station Square, Amy has moved to an apartment building and thinking how bored she is and how she misses Sonic and the others. On her small TV set, Scarlet Garcia mentions that the whereabouts of Eggman are still unknown. Meanwhile, Eggman in his new fortress has finished manufacturing a new line of robots: the E-100 Series, consisting of E-101 Beta, E-102 Gamma, E-103 Delta and E-104 Epsilon. He tests them by ordering them to destroy Sonic dolls Then he says it's time to create chaos, walks over to a Chaos Emerald and launches his new flying fortress, the Egg Carrier. Meanwhile, Linsey shows Chris, Cream and Cheese a Chaos Emerald she got from a jewelry store. She gives it to Cream as it does not match any of her outfits. Later, the three of them are walking down the street when Cheese gets mixed up with Froggy. Later, Big accidentally piles on top of all of them and Froggy hops away again. Big tries to explain to Chris and Cream what was going on which takes all afternoon. They both offer to help look for Froggy which takes them into the night. After many hours of searching, they find something, but it's not Froggy, it's some of the strange liquid that Froggy swallowed. It reforms to show a creature. Then it starts destroying everything in sight, scaring the people away. Chris, Cream and Big start running away while it's not looking. Elsewhere, Sonic catches sight of the commotion and steps in to help stop it. Chris is happy to see Sonic again. Sonic begins to fight the creature and easily defeats it. Then Eggman shows up and takes Cream's Chaos Emerald and feeds it to the creature whom he calls "Chaos", transforming it into Chaos 1. Eggman then tells Sonic and his friends about Chaos and how each time he gets a Chaos Emerald, Chaos becomes bigger and stronger. When Chaos 1 is about to attack, an angry Knuckles shows up asking Eggman about the Master Emerald which also made its way into the Chaos Control. Eggman then gives Chaos 1 another Chaos Emerald transforming him into Chaos 2. Sonic and Knuckles try their hardest to fight Chaos 2, and with luck they manage to defeat it. Afterwards, Eggman sucks up Chaos 2 into his Egg Pod and flies away. Sonic and his friends are positive that Eggman will be back, as well as the Chaos creature. Meanwhile, Sonic and his friends think of how powerful Chaos was with two emeralds; it makes them think, "What if he gets more Chaos Emeralds!" Eyecatch cards Sonicx-ep27-eye1.jpg|Big the Cat Sonicx-ep27-eye2.jpg|Chaos Regional differences *In the very beginning of the episode, there are scenes of showing Station Square at night with Tikal's voice narrating which are all cut from the English dub. Petthechao.jpg|While Chris, Cream, Cheese and Chuck are having breakfast, a footage with Cheese petting his stomach before having toast is cut from the English dub. Overdrink.jpg Door shutted.jpg|After Lindsey gives the Chaos Emerald to Chris and Cream, Cream tries to give it back to Lindsey but the doors close on her which is cut from the English dub. Just fire.jpg|A scene showing policemen shooting bullets at Chaos is cut from the English dub due to having to censor firearms. *In the Japanese version, there is a second-long shot of a building falling with shadows of people inside it. That shot was removed in the English dub. Differences from Sonic Adventure #Big found the purple Chaos Emerald in the episode while in Sonic Adventure, he found the yellow Chaos Emerald. #Gamma is first seen by the viewers along with his "brothers" in the Egg Carrier while in Sonic Adventure, Gamma himself is seen only. He doesn't do a target practice stage with his brothers as well in Sonic Adventure. #Big in Sonic Adventure has already possessed the Chaos Emerald prior to the game's events while in the episode, he just discovers the Emerald. #Sonic and Knuckles fought Chaos 2 in the streets of Station Square in this episode while Knuckles (alone) fought Chaos 2 at Casinopolis and Sonic (alone) fought Chaos 0 in the streets of Station Square in Sonic Adventure. #In Sonic Adventure, the first two Chaos Emeralds Chaos 0 absorbed were the purple and white ones; in the anime, the first two it absorbed were the yellow and red ones. #In the episode, Chaos 1 is fought and its abilities are punching and extending arms, but in Sonic Adventure, it is not fought and its abilities are unknown. #Chaos 1's right arm absorbs the yellow Chaos Emerald in this episode, but in Sonic Adventure, it absorbs the purple Chaos Emerald for its right arm. #Chaos 2's left arm absorbs the red Chaos Emerald in the episode, but in Sonic Adventure, it absorbs the white Chaos Emerald for its left arm. Title in other languages Trivia *This episode shows that Chaos can create electricity to attack, a trait not seen in the video games. *This episode marks the return of Big the Cat and Froggy who are not seen in the series since the first episode. *When Sonic whistles in Station Square, he turns to the audience and says something to them which thus, "breaks the fourth wall". Video File:Sonic X Episode 27 - Pure Chaos References Category:Episodes Category:Chaos Saga episodes Category:Season 2 episodes